The Huntress
by Talkumi
Summary: When Hun hires a Bounty hunter to infiltrate the turtles' Liar, some thing unexpected happens with a specific Hothead.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Artemis a.k.a The Huntress

The night is cool, and the city is illuminated with streets lights,and a now and then York the city of opportunities and crime. Somewhere near the Long island Harbour is an abandoned warehouse occupied with the most dangerous crime boss in the city, Hun. Hun who was pacing angrily around while his Purple Dragons ducked his blows. There had been a drug bust thanks to the all too famous freaks...

"JACK GET YA GOOD FUR NOTIN BUTT OVA ERE!" he growled.

A scrawny guy with purple hair and pierced ears stepped foward shaking.

"Ye...yes (gulp) Hun?" Hun pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.*BANG Jack fell to the floor blood dripping from the hole in his head.

"Good now that that's taken care off...Ya see what happens if ya fail?" He adressed the rest of the gang members

"I dont have time fo failure ya see runnin tha biggest part of crime intha city needs perfection... NOT FREAKS!"

A light thud was heard. Hun turned to the sound and grinned. Behind him sitting in a crouch position was a 16 year old girl with dark, dark brown eyes glaring. Her mouth was covered by a red cloth mask.

"Aaahh the Huntress glad you could take up ma offer!" Hun couldn't see the girl grin maliciously.

"And what may I ask Hun is your full offer?!" She stood up looking around she saw a bunch of low-life losers glaring at her she scowled.

"I need ya ta take care of...a problem!"

" What type of problem?"

"Ya see i have sum 'friends' who tink they can attack ma Dragon wheneva they feel like it..."

"So in otha words a hunt..dead or alive?" Her attention was all his.

"No not a hunt...infiltration."

The girl smirked: "Ha...i dont infiltrate I either capture or kill you got the wrong person here" She turned to leave.

"I gat info about ya Father!"

She stopped... "Fine but im gunna need six of your Dragons!"

*Somewhere on a rooftop*

A Gaint miyant turtle with a blue mask and his brothers were doing patrol.

"Ok guys its late and nothing happened that needed our attention time to head back"

A red claded turtle with golden amber eyes glared; he'd been itching to start a fight with his brother all night.

"If we had hit Chinatown like I suggested tha night mightve gun betta!" He gowled.

"Raph,not now," Leo sighed,"we all had a long ni.."

"Really?!Leo I hadn't noticed," Raph's was dripping with sarcasm,"Fearless maybe if ya didnt take us down Fifth avenue..."

Leo glared at his younger sibling his face blank and stiff. A orange clad turtle noticed something.

"uuhh Dudes..."

He was ignored..."I took us down Fifth Avenue so we wouldnt be SEEN!"

"OHHH how cute so we gutta fall in line like ya little soldiers!"Raph countered.

Mikey waved his hands to get thier attention."Uh..dudes?"

"No Raph but you have to listen to me, Splinter made me leader...NOT YOU" Leo raised his voice.

"DUDES!" Yelling, Mikey stood infront of them.

"WHAT MIKEY!?" they said in unison.

"Theres a bunch of guys chasin a dudette down there!"

Raph looked to where he was pointing and clenched his fists.

"Well then Fearless lets go!"

"No the police can handle this"

Raph couldn't believe it they can't just leave her. He jumped down to the alley. Just as he was about grab a dragon, something hard hit him. He stumbled back his vision was blurry so he didn't see a fist punch him. Then a split kick threw him of balance. He slashed with his sai and felt it connect with flesh. But was knocked out before he could see anything

Leo and his brother Mikey ran after Raph. Leo called Donatello, who was back at the Lair, on his shell cell.

"Donnie can you track Raph's signal?" Mikey could here Donnie ask a question on the cell.

"Yeah he ran off we tried to follow him but we lost him...thanks Don."

Mikey saw his brother in the alley and stopped.

"Uhh...Leo"

"What?..." Leos eyes widened, Raph was lying on his stomach in the middle of an alley and someone was crouched by him.

They dropped down. It was a girl and she was stopping the blood from Raph's head wound.

"You'll be ok...uh man I dont know how to... " She stopped she heard a noise; smelling the air silently; she smelled turtles...Grinnimg in her head _perfect_.

"Is...someone there?" she said acting scared.

Leo came in view followed by Mikey. The girl's eyes widened.

"You...your like him.."

Leo nodded and crouched down and felt Raph pulse...it was faint but he was alive he sighed, relieved. He turned to Mikey.

"Call Don tell him to prepare the lab." Mikey nodded and walked away.

The girl looked at Leo. "Is..is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah I think so...What happened?!" "I was cornered when he jumped down but he didn't see the one guy and got hit against the head with a pipe...the...then the other guy punched him and split kicked him...i...i..couldnt do anything...they left..." she faked cried and lied.

Leo frowned _'why would they leave its not like the Purple dragons to leave unless this was an ambush and the girl was just bait. Or something else..._'

Mikey came back. "Don says that we should put pressure on the wound so he doesn't lose blood an stuff...Oh an he'll bring the van around."

Leo nodded. Then looked at the girl and frowned. "What were you doing out at 1am in the morning?"

The girl grinned in her head again everything was going perfectly. "I was...running away from my dad..he..he abused me.." she lied again.

Leo stood back ,shocked, he hated this city some times. Mikey looked at the girl and saw that she had a gash on her arm.

"Woah dudette you got a gash there" The girl panicked in mentally if they figure out that their brother had gotten her,her cover would be blown.

"Yeah..um..my dad he..."

Leo still didn't like this but if she was telling the truth they couldnt leave her here. "You should come with us so Don can check you up..."

"Oh...no its fine,"she winced,"if I won't be a bother."

Mikey smiled. "Totally not dudette."

*Later at the Lair*

Donnie came out of the lab. "So I got Raph bandaged and the blood stopped but what puzzles me is there's no way a pipe could inflict a wound like that..."

The girl rolled her eyes when no one was looking _'It doesn't take a genius to figure that out'_

Don looked at the girl. "Well time to look at that gash in your arm...um?"

"Artemis"

"Ah Artemis nice name" He started cleaning it she winced it stung.

"Sorry it hurts I know"

"No im good...So Don?"

"Yeah Donatello, Don or Donnie for short...The one stuffing himself with pizza over there is Michaelangelo"

Art looked around. _'This might've been to easy or their just that gullible. Although the blue one seems suspicious I should be careful around him'_

"So what's the blue one's name and the red one?"

"Leonardo and Raphael...Leo and Raph for short."

Mikey looked up. "Hey Don where's the cake dude?"

"I threw it away..."

"Awww why"

"You know why...there you go Artemis all fixed up and bandaged."

Art forced a smile... "Art for short...and Thanks."

Leo came out of a room. "Master Splinter would like to meet you in the morning," He turned to his youngest sibling,"so..Mikey? Show her where she can sleep." Leo walked up some stairs and went into a room.

Donnie yawned. "Well im going to bed goodnight Art and Mikey."

"Night dude...sooo guess ya hittin the couch?" He asked Art.

Art shrugged her shoulders. "Guess so I dont have anywhere else to go." she said with a smile.

He gave her some blankets and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yeah so in my first chapter i was kinda confused how this fanfiction works. Im new to the fanfiction world but i think im getting the hang of it.**

**Oh and review please :D**

CHAPTER 2 Hothead

Raph woke up with a nasty headache.

"Uuhh..what happened?!" He grabbed his head and stood up only to find that his arm was in a sling.

"Morning Raph...dont stand up to quickly otherwise you'll fall down again" Raph turned to see Donnie at his work station drinking coffee.

"Wateva...geek"He mumbled

Walking slowly to the kitchen he found Mikey and a girl chatting together.

"Hey Raph bro your awake!" Mikey yelled excited.

"Yeah Mikey stap shoutin.."

He grabbed the table and steadied himself... Art smirked she did her job well. Raph noticed the smirk.

"What ya smirkin at kid?!"

Art glared "Nothing...Raph is it..nice name" She became interested in her cereal.

Raph checked her out. She had dark like, almost black, brown hair with a curl here and there. Her eyes seemed to reflect darkness. Her face wasn't round nor pointy almost a mix of both and she was about 4.5 inches tall._ 'She's beautiful...woah where'd that thought cum fram..pfft I ain't falin fo no human...'_

Art caught Raph's glance he quickly turned his gaze to somewhere else.

_'Well well well my job just got easier if i can get mister grumpy to fall in love with me then i can get the secrets_.

"Well I have to go talk to your Master." She smiled flirtly to Raph and entered Splinters room.

Raphs heart pounded faster, he scowled and poured some cereal. Mikey plopped down next to Raph.

"You think shes purdy" he said sing songly.

"Yeah and ya dont?!" Raph snapped back.

"Touché for a human shes kinda cute... I wonder how old she is?"

"Yeah well I dan't"

Leo came out of his room. He nodded to Mikey and glared at Raph.

"Sup Leo...dude wheres the milk?!" Raph handed Mikey the milk.

"Thanks dude." Mikey poured it in his bowl and went to the couch to play Zombie Slayer III.

Leo had a cup of tea in his hand and sat down.

"Raph" he said in a stern voice.

"What?!" Raph snapped.

"What? No not what Raph how about sorry?!"

"Pffft Sarry fur wat protectin sumbady?!"

"No sorry for putting this family in danger!"

"So WAT we let a bunch of low-lifes mug someone?!"

"Raph you cant run off like that..."

"Pffft get off my shell!"

Leo regretted the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Your not the Nightwatcher anymore little brother so stop acting like it!"

Raphs eyes lit with anger he shot up. Then he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. And stormed away. Leo slammed his fist against the table. And retreated to his room.

Art had a long boring talk about how their family was mutated and saftey and blah blah blah...the only thing that entertained her was the fact that The rat had suggested she stay and regain her strength so she agreed. Now leaving the room she saw Raph punching away at his bag the sling strewn to the floor.

"Hey Red!"

Raph stopped ,breathing heavily. "Whatcha want!?"

"Woah nothing just wanted to say thanks...and I'm Artemis by the way"

"Uh..nice ta meet cha"

Art nodded and he started punching again. "How do you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Punch you know uppercut an all that?"

"Um...practice I guess ya wanna try?"

Art smiled and shook her head. "Naa was just wondering..thanks anyway Red"

He grumbled something and went back to his punching. Art decided to explore until nightfall so she could tell Hun about her success. She came to a room with rails and climbing walls and weapons her eyes wandered to a blade fan...she grinned. Delicate but dangerous, pulling out a tiny device that looked like a plectrem she scanned father had invented the weapon...it can scan anything you want and create it's own version of it.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder she grabbed it twisted and backflipped. "Woah dudette nice...grip."

"Sorry sorry i didnt mean too!"

' _Hope hes dumb enough to not see through my act_.'

"Naaa its chill...nice flip though"

"Yeah I took self-defence class..guess it didn't work when i was being chased..." she rubbed her bandaged shoulder.

Mikey chuckled. "No worries dudette "

"Hey wanna cum play sum video games with me?"

"Sure..what you playing?"

"Zombie Slayer III!" "Your on"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok it took awhile for me to update my story which im so sorry about i had writers block*-* but now its fixed.=D Hope u guys like it and i woud really apreaciate your reviews. Crirticism if welcome but please dont be rude!.**

CHAPTER 3: Mousetrap

Impatiently Hun was pacing back and forth. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

As if on cue Art dropped down. "Hey Hunny!"

Hun growled. "What took ya so long!?"

Art scowled. "it ain't easy sneakin away from a bunch of green ninja freaks!"

"So it was a succes!?"

"Oh way more than that..." Art grinned. Art gave Hun a report of what has happened but didn't say where they lived.

"Goood" Hun chuckled.

"So when do I get my information!?" Art asked.

Hun's mouth curved into a devious smile.

"When I get ma information"

A animal like growl pushed itself out of Arts throat.

Hun raised his brow. "Did ya jast..growl!?"

She barred her teeth revealing two sharp fangs at the back of her mouth. "Yeah I DID...I WANT MY INFORMATION!"

Hun chuckled. "Patience Huntress ya'll get it when I get all of mine"

Art took a deep breath. "Fine!" She turned on her heel and disappeared into the shadows.

Two days later at the Turtle's Lair. Raph was doing his normal workout when he heard grunts and huffs coming from the dojo. At first he thought it was Leo but they were female, curious he went to check it out. Art was using the twin fanblades against a dummy. She moved so fast it was a blur to see her. Sweat glistened down her face as she stopped to take a drink of water, she heard clapping. Raph was clapping his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Nice moves...where'd ya learn dem?"

Art smiled nows her chance to catch him in her trap. "Here and there you have to be careful in New York."

"Why didn't ya use dem da otha night?"

Arts face turned sad. "I guess i got a little scared and forgot"

Raph gazed in to her eyes they were dark pools of emotion he was mesmerized by them. He was so distracted he didn't see her get close until she was practically breathing on him. He felt heat rush to his face. Art smirked.

"So Red what moves do you have?"

"I...i..uh.." he stuttered.

Inwardly Art was maliciously grinning._'Like a mouse in a mousetrap'_.

"Would you show me Raph?" Raph shuddered the way she said his name was like a magnet making him draw closer to her blocking the space between them.

A cough came from behind them. Raph spun around to see Leo.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Art scwoled inwardly..._foiled_. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nooo not at all Raph was just showing me his moves"

Raph turned red. Leo glared and crossed his arms. "I could see that!"

Raph snapped out of his blush. "Back off Fearless!"

Art walked out off the dojo leaving the two brothers alone. She bumped into Mikey... He was grinning like an idiot.

"Soooo Artie...want a rematch?!"

"Yeah so I can wipe that stupid grin off your face Mikey!"

Mikey's smile grew. "Ha you only beat me dudette cause I let you!"

Arts eyes widened."Oh now your going to get it!"

They ran to the gaming system just in time to see Raph storming off.

"Wheres Red going?" Art asked curiously. Mikey shrugged. "Who knows Artie"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok thanks to the lovely advice from Angel Anthem I have edited my story and fixed punctuation. And i'll be continuing it. But please do check out my other story that I'll be publishing in a week or two. It will be called The Deeps.**

**Thanks all till the next Chapter! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back it took me awhile but i finally posted this chapter. The only reason its taking so long is cause of my current story im working on so i get really side-trackted. Thanks for all the view and reviews. And what is up with Art...R&R too find out!**

CHAPTER 4:

It's been a few weeks since Art joined the turtles she would talk and interact with them and gather everything she can, she kept delaying her stay there and pretended like she didn't want to leave. Art was sitting on a rooftop reflecting what she had learned so far. They were four mutant turtles that were mutated by the same stuff she was. Memories of pain and agony suddenly invaded her mind; she growled at them and shook her head. She has always tried to keep this side of her secret but the more she hung out with the turtles te more her animal side kicked looked at the moon it seemed so inviting she had always felt drawn to it...partly because she was half wolf. They had found out a week ago that she was trained in ninjitsu and Splinter had let her train with them.

"Hey"

Art had heard him a while ago her senses are much more advanced. Raph walked up to her.

"Hey" Smiling Raph sat next to her their eyes met. Widening her eyes she got lost in his. _'Those eyes...their so golden and there's a fire in them one I've never seen. Grrr. No Art he is a green freak there's nothing that will change that_. Raph was just as lost in her eyes...all he wanted was to hold her in his arms. Art ,who was wearing a bandanna to hide her ears, shifted uncomfortably.

"So when ya leavin again?" Raph asked just to start a conversation.

"Soon I presume..." Her mutation was growing she didn't look human much anymore. Her teeth has gotten sharper and her ears grew pointier, she was mutating faster all because of her father. Yet she couldn't let them know what she was.

Raph looked at her as she was in thought. "So soon ...dant ya like livin in a sewer?!" he asked with dry humour. At first he was suspicious a human that wasn't freaked out by them that was strange. Sure Casey and April accept them but April did faint and Casey did call him a freak at first. The only time he has ever felt accepted was when the Nightwatcher was around. Cops didn't like him but he was a hero too some people...others not. But know after the whole Winter's episode it seemed stupid to continue being the Nightwatcher.

"Yeah sure I love the smell of..." She started.

Art heard a sound she shot up. And pulled out her weapon device she switched it to a maniriki chain. Hun stepped out of the shadows clapping his hands. Raph growled and grabbed his sais out of his belt.

"Hun!?"

"Hello freak miss me?...Thank ya Artie ya jobs done ere"

Raph frowned confused then he scowled. He glared at Art. Art shrugged her shoulders.

"YA TRAITA!" he was seething if there is one thing he can't stand it's traitors. Art raised her eyebrow.

"No technically I'm a hunter...but Hun offered me a good deal for a bit of information." Hun smirked.

He nodded and about twenty Dragons came out of their spots smirking. Raph stood his ground but even he knew the odds were against him. Art wrapped the chain around his ankle and tripped him he fell on his shell. She pounced on him using her strength to hold him down. She made a amused like struggled in her grip but it was hopeless she was stronger than him which was strange.

"There's a lot you don't understand Raph so try to follow them quietly ...and with out struggle."

"I UNDASTAND PERFECTLY FINE...YA A FILTHY HUMAN WHO TINKS US MUTANTS ARE JUS ANIMALS!"

Art smiled revealing her teeth. She took of her bandanna and revealed two ears covered in fur. Raph eyes widened.

"Not so human am I?" She was grinnin maliously.

"The only reason your in this situation is because i want information...not everything I told you was a lie..."

She got of him and he was grabbed by Dragons who removed his sais. Hun walked up to him pleasingly and kicked him in his gut. Raph spit at Huns feet.

"Ya lucky Freak! That I'm in a good mood..my mistress wants ya...alive"

Art tapped her foot impatiently. "My information Hun!"

"Na I require ya services more" Art glared at him she was emitting a growl.

"Grrrrr we had a deal Hun!"

"Well its been extended my mistress wants to see ya too"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" she charged bit Hun grabbed by her neck and threw her down.

Raph looked at her with a unsympathetic scowl. "Serves ya right fo trustin this scumbag!"

Hun kicked Raph again this time in his face.

"Shut up Turtle..." Still growling Art glared at Hun. "Fine...Grrrrrr fine!"

The suddenly everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter revealing a few surprises .And thanks you all you viewers but i do really want more reviews please?**

Art followed Hun to a tall looming building; where ninjas with red symbols stood guard. Her ears went to the back of her head she didn't like the look of this place. They entered the building and came to some kind of throne.  
A woman with a red mask was sitting on it glaring down at them.

"Hun it's about time you showed up you know I hate it when you're late." Hun kneeled in front of her.

"I apologize Mistress Karai but I brought the Turtle"

Hun nodded to his men and Raph ,who was beaten, was thrown infront of her in shackles.  
She took of her mask and stared at him.

"This is not the turtle I asked for!" she was scowling at Hun.

"What do you want me to do with him he is weak compared to his brother Leonardo!"

Raph using much strength looked her in the eye.  
"Ga ta..." he didn't finish because Hun had hit him down again

. Spitting out blood Raph kept glaring at Karai. A amused smile snuck into her face she turned to Art ,who had kept to a corner the entire time.

"You did you job well I am pleased you can be quite useful to the Foot clan...join us"  
Art smirked then snorted.

"No thanks lady I work alone...and you owe me information."

"I am disappointed that you refused...but I do owe you information."

"Yeah you do now give it so I can leave!"

Karai grinned evily. She nodded to the shadows and a man came out of the shadows. He was wearing a suit and black sunglasses. Art could feel her hair stand on end , she felt a cold chill run downr her spine.

"Agent Bishop glad you could join us.." Karai said smirking.  
"A pleasure as always Karai and thank you for locating my daughter."

He turned to Art staring at her a malicious smile forming on his mouth.  
"Hello Artemis"

She was frozen with fear. Raph instantly looked at her then back at Bishop. Raph smirked.  
"She's ya daughta?...Who'd wanna ave kid wit ya?!"

"Oh my dear turtle I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you because what I have in store for you and Artemis is quite painful"

Art's mind screamed at her to run...and she did. Bolting for the door she was struck down by a huge fist and fell to her knees groaning in pain...everything was going black. Bishop stood over her a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Sleep tight Artie"

Everything hurt. Art could feel pain on every part of her body. Slowly she opened her eyes it was dark. Adjusting to the darkness only took seconds because of her mutation ability. She heard soft breathing next to her and saw it was Raph. His chest moved slowly as he was sleeping. Art looked around they were in a dark cell, panic took over her. Her breathing became hitched as she tried to stand up. Pain instantly shot through her head.

"UGH" she grabbed her head and stood against the cold hard wall for support.

That's when she saw it a long fluffy brown tail. Eyes widening she looked at it. Then slowly she moved it , it was hers...she had a tail.  
Her chest tightened. Her mutation has accelerated she saw a mirror on the wall opposite her, quickly she ran to it and growled. Instead of a normal human nose she had a mush of a wolf nose with a human nose. Her ears were now fully turned into wolf ears and her teeth were now fangs.  
Suddenly she was slammed against the wall a tall shadow looming over her while one hand was holding her throat.  
Rage-filled Amber eyes met her dark brown eyes.

"Let...go..." She was gasping for air as Raph tightened his grip.

"Why shud I ya betrayed me ta Bishop...do ya kna what he's gunna do ta me!?"

Art closed her eyes and managed to bite let out a startled gasp and tried to grab her with his other hand. Dodging his other hand she tried to punch him but he only caught her fist. She growled at him and barred her teeth.

"Of course I know look at me!" She screamed her reply.

Raph examined her and noticed for the first time her changes. He let go of her fist and in one swift move had her pinned to the ground. Art struggled against his grip.

"Grrrrr let me go!"

"No...nat until ya tell me everythin"  
Art snorted.

"I don't need to tell you my boring old story..."

Raph leaned closer to her his face close to hers.

"Listen carefully I'm a skilled ninja I could kill when eva I feel like it an if ya dan't answer ma questions then I'll make ya tell me"  
Art was trying her best to escape. But it was pointless.

"Fine...I guess since I know your story I will tell you mine..."

**O.o Cliff hanger! What is Art's story? Review me till I have 12 reviews and you can find out...**

**~Talkumi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise I decided to send the chappy anyway because I was sooo excited for this chapter.**

Raph still had Art pinned to the ground as he waited for her too start. She looked at him annoyed.

"Do you have to keep me pinned?"

"Yeah I do"

Art let out a sigh it was distracting and she had to admit that his eyes were intimidating.

"Ugh...I was born here in New York as Artemis Bishop." Art already saw memories flooding in.  
"My mother was a scientist she researched genetic mutation trying to find a way for people to fight diseases. But three years after I was born a mysterious fire burned down my mothers lab...she died in it. Bishop..my father took me away and for two years I lived a normal life.

" Raph was quiet. Art took a breath it was painful for her to talk about what happened next. Slowly Raph got off her and she sat up. He sat down next to her.

"Continue..." He motioned to her.

"One day...on my fifth birthday I was taken to this building in Area 51 I was confused. Bishop took me to this big room and strapped me to a table...I...I..remember asking him what was happening and all he said was progress Artie."  
"Men started gathering around me, suddenly I heard howl coming from a nearby cage as I looked over to see what it was...I was knocked out."  
Stopping Art looked at Raph.

"What happened?"

Art felt pain in her chest...she could here screams and pleas...

"I woke up...half covered in fur. I had claws and fangs and..." she waved her tail in front of him.  
"A tail." She took a breath.

"For five years they performed tests on me horrible tests. I can't talk about them..it's too...painful. They wanted to make me a killing machine they had me attacking other mutants too see how strong I was." Art felt her eyes welling.

"I had a friend there with me she had been mutated into a half cat...the one day...I was twelve...they put the two of us in what they called a survival room."

" In the room you have to basically use you skills and not die. They sent huge creatures after us big giant dog-like monsters! Ally ,that's her name, and I got separated and the next thing I hear is her terrified scream and then silence."  
A big lump formed in Art's throat she let out a whimper and swallowed it.

"I escaped three weeks later and my mutation for some reason disappeared until...I met..you..I've always had the abilities but now the appearance."

" But it's not as bad as it was..."

"Sa why infiltrate us ...an why ya a bounty hunter?"

"I'm only a bounty hunter so I could find Bishop and make him pay...and I only infiltrated you because Hun said he had information on Bishop"

"For four years I kept acting tough and emotionless...because I needed to be."

"Ya went through all that an ya decision wuz ta become a bounty hunta an a emotionless girl?!"

Art shifted and stood up. Her ears pulled back she couldn't face him she was feeling something she has never felt...regret. Silently Raph went to the other end of the room and leaned his head against the wall. He needed to get out of here.

Bishop was lounging in behind a desk a grin playing on his mouth. Oh this was exactly what he wanted Artemis was slowly mutating into the vicious wolf she was born to be. When his Marie died her all too tragic death it was his responsibility to carry on her life's work. Her death wasn't a accident, no it was a sacrifice he had to make for science. It was easy really just replace her chemicals with gasoline and the moment she turned on the flame...

Artemis was the perfect test subject for it and she held promise until she escaped. But now he has one of the turtles and it seems like Artemis has feelings for the thing.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

A young girl who looked about fifteen stood in the doorway her tail flicking nervously.  
"Ah yes I did Allison" he motioned for her to sit down. She sat down her big green eyes looked at him.

"I have a job for you...do you remember Artemis?"

Allison scowled her cat ears pulled back and her tail flicked in anger.  
"Course I do she left me to die"

Bishop smirked at the feline.

"Well we have captured her and you are to be her escort to all her tests..."  
Allison let out a amused purr.  
"Yes sir..."

"Now be gone I'll call you when she is to escorted too her first test."

She nodded and left. She ran her finger over her open stomach where three scars resided. Artemis was going to pay.


End file.
